A heat exchange member for printing systems is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,516. This printing system comprises a heat exchange unit wherein a heat exchange laminate is used, comprising a base layer extending substantially planar, said base layer being bilaterally coated with a graphite foil. A receiving medium is fed through the heat exchange unit along the heat exchange laminate and thereby is in moving contact with the outer surface of the graphite foil. It has been found that the outer surface of the graphite foil is slowly worn during use of the heat exchange unit by the moving receiving medium. As a result the durability of the heat exchange unit is restricted.